


All Of My Tomorrows

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Language, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader and Benny have a history together, and when he’s late on helping with a hunt, they explore the possibility of having a future together too.





	All Of My Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You grunted as your back slammed into the wall, knocking the air out of you. The vampire snarled, baring a yellow row of fangs. He gripped the front of your shirt tight in his remaining fist, the other laying on the ground next to your machete after having met the business edge of your blade. Pulling you in close, his truly noxious breath bathed your face as he growled, “You bitch. Think you can just come waltzing into my nest and start swingin’. Didn’t anyone ever tell you, the world is a dangerous place.”

“Oh, I know,” you bit out. Between the vampire’s anger, and the angle he held you at, he didn’t notice as you fumbled for your back pocket. Gripping the barrel of the syringe, you yanked it out and plunged the needle deep into the side of his neck, pumping him full of dead man’s blood. “That’s  why I brought this.”

The vampire howled as he felt the poison start to course through him, already feeling its effects. He loosened  his grip on you, and that was all you needed. Slamming your fist into his nose, you heard a loud crack! as he stumbled away from you, clutching at his bleeding face and yanking the syringe out of his throat. By the time he moved to attack you, you’d already grabbed your machete off the floor and swung it for all you were worth. The blade hit its mark and with a solid thump, the vampire’s head fell to the ground, rolling and coming to a stop next to his hand. His body slumped to the ground, sluggishly pumping crimson all over the floor.

You paused, alert for the slightest noise or hint of movement. Your intel said this particular vampire hunted alone, but you weren’t taking any chances. You searched the rest of the house methodically, checking for any trapdoors or hiding places. Once you were satisfied that you were in fact the only living thing present, you set about cleaning up. This ramshackle farmhouse maybe far from the closest town, but you weren’t taking any chances of someone stumbling on the gruesome scene. After rolling up the remains in a stolen bedsheet, you dragged the body outside to the backyard. The sun shone bright as you gathered up enough wood to build a decent sized fire. Good thing he had lived so far from town; explaining yourself to nosy neighbors or the cops didn’t sound like much fun. You weren’t too anxious to spend the rest of your days locked up for murder.

Leaving the body there for the moment, you headed back inside to clean up all the blood. You really hated this part; blood had a nasty habit of getting everywhere and always meant a long shower. You managed to get it all cleaned up in record time, and headed back out to the corpse. The sun was starting to sink a little closer to the horizon, you had to hurry if you wanted to avoid a bright funeral pyre at night. You wanted to reduce the risk of being seen as much as possible, and smoke during the day was less alarming than a giant blaze at night. You heaved the body on top of your wood pile and hurriedly got a fire going. The smell of burning meat and hair had you scrunching your nose in disgust-between the blood and sweat and now the stink of the pyre, you were definitely taking a long shower when you got back to your motel room.

Just as the sun was setting and the stars came out to shine, you were able to douse the remaining flames and call it a job well done. The monster was dead, the townspeople saved, and the crime scene cleared- not a bad day’s work, all things considered. You grabbed up your gear and packed it up in the false bottom of your car’s trunk. Sliding into the driver’s seat, you exhaled and gave yourself a moment to just bask in the quiet. When you looked down at your phone, you noticed a missed call. You’d left the thing in your car while dealing with the vampire so it wouldn’t go off and give you away; looks like you made the right decision. Checking the name, you couldn’t help the grin starting to tug at the corners of your mouth. Clearing your throat, you brought up the number and hit call. The phone rang once, twice and then you could hear the sound of someone on the other side. “Hey shug,” he drawled in that delicious southern accent.

“Hey Benny. Saw your call. Sorry I missed it, but I was a little occupied. What can I do for you?” And wasn’t that a loaded question. The undead cajun and you had history, lots of it.

You heard a sigh come through. “Now shug, don’t tell me you went and took care of that monster on your own. You knew I was coming to help- I coulda at least taken care of the heavy lifting for you. I know how much you hate it.” And that was just like Benny. He didn’t insult you by implying you couldn’t do the job yourself like some other hunters you know *cough* Winchesters *cough*, he just wanted to make it as easy for you as possible. You melted a little, your smile growing wider.

“I know Benny, but I couldn’t wait. I figured you might be a while and I had to act. If there’d been more than one, I would’ve waited, but he was alone, so I took my chance. Didn’t figure you’d get here so soon.”

“I always come when you need me shug, quick as I can. I’m just sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

Your cheeks were starting to hurt, you were smiling so hard. “Benny…”

“Tell you what darlin’, how about I grab some dinner for you to make it up to you. I’ll have it ready before you get back. Pizza sound okay?” You heard the jangle of keys and a roar as he started up his truck.

“You spoil me. Sounds good to me, Benny boy. I’ll text you the motel where I’m at. I should be there in twenty,” you answered, unable to keep the smile out of your voice.

“Alright darlin’ I’ll see you in a few. Drive careful, you hear me,”he responded. You promised you would and hung up. Safely alone with no witnesses, you let out a squeal. This day had made a definite turn for the better. The job was done, you had a cold six pack waiting for you in your motel room, and now pizza with your favorite cajun. Things were lookin’ up. You started up your car, eager to get back and see Benny. You made a mental note to shave your legs when you showered- you had plans for your cajun and silky smooth legs were definitely part of it.

You made it back into town under the cover of street lamps. The local watering hole was already packed, filled with people who refused to let the threat of an unknown killer on the loose stop them from having a good time. Lucky for them, you’d handled their pesky little problem. When you pulled into the motel parking lot and parked next to your room, you were disappointed to see Benny’s truck wasn’t there. Frowning slightly in confusion, you went to call him when you saw a text from him: _Mix up with the pizza- they put extra garlic. Should be there in a few. Can’t wait to see you._

You grinned, reassured that it wasn’t something more serious. You got out and locked up your car, striding the few feet to your door and letting yourself in. As far as motels went, this one wasn’t too shabby. The a.c. actually worked without sounding like it was dying, the bed sheets smelled clean and not musty, and the carpet was free of questionable stains. Deciding to give the water pressure a try, you shot Benny a text saying you were going to clean yourself up and were leaving the room key under the welcome mat for him to let himself in. A winky face accompanied his acknowledgement, as well as a message saying he was sorry he couldn’t join you. You blushed slightly and set the phone down. Yep, you were definitely shaving tonight.

The bathroom was tiny but clean, and the shower was pretty good. The water pressure was decent and the water was actually hot, a definite rarity for motel bathrooms. You washed the grime of the hunt off of you and cleaned yourself up, luxuriating a little under the hot water. It stung the little nicks and cuts you’d gotten as a parting gift from the vamp, but it didn’t hurt too bad all things considered, and definitely wasn’t worth giving up the shower for. You’d just got done and were pulling on a tank top and some sleep shorts when you heard the room door open and Benny’s voice calling for you.

“In here. I’m almost done, I’ll just be a minute.”

“All right shug, take your time. I’m in no hurry.”

You finished rubbing in your lotion, determined that if you were going to seduce your vampire, you were pulling out all the stops. Satisfied that you looked as good as you were going to get, you opened the door and sauntered out in a billow of steam. Benny’s eyes widened at the sight of you and you could feel the weight of his eyes as he looked you over. God, he hadn’t even touched you and already he made you feel like a goddess. But it was always like that with Benny. He sidled up to you and pulled you in close, wrapping his beefy arms around you. You wound your arms around his neck, tilting your face up to his. “Hiya Benny.”

He grinned down at you, blues eyes twinkling. “Well howdy ma’am. And aren’t you lookin’ like a dream come true.” You grinned up at him and leaned in close. He followed your lead and brought his lips down to meet yours, kissing you slow and sweet. The scruff of his beard tickled in just the right way and you didn’t pull away until air became necessary. You reluctantly pulled away from his plush lips and he rested his forehead on yours. Gazing into your eyes, he murmured, “I missed you, cher.”

“Me too, Benny, me too. But you’re here now.”

“Course I am darlin’- I mean it when I say I’ll always come when you call.” He pecked your forehead, and nuzzled into your hair, just breathing you in. You burrowed into his warmth, basking in his scent. It was something earthy and spicy and so completely Benny. You didn’t know how long the two of you stood there, but eventually your stomach decided enough was enough. It gave a huge growl that both of you could hear. Benny chuckled as he pulled away. “I guess it’s a good thing I got here when I did. By the sound of it, you’re just about starved.”

“Sure am Benny. Burning bodies is hard work- it gives a girl an appetite.” You could see a sliver of guilt creep into his face and cut him off. “And don’t start apologizing for not being there. I’m the one who jumped the gun and didn’t wait for you. Besides, that pizza is looking like a mighty fine apology.”

He smiled at you. “All right shug, all right. I won’t say anything. Why don’t you sit while I get the plates. You got anything to wash this down?” He moved over to the little kitchenette and grabbed some plates for the two of you, getting some beers when you directed him to the mini fridge. Handing your pizza over to you along with one of the beers, he grabbed his own and the two of you sat there on the bed, catching up on all that you’d missed since the last time you saw each other. You gave him a rundown on how the hunt had gone and he shared what he had been up to. As much as you loved talking like this with him, you wished there wasn’t so much to talk about. It was just a reminder of how much you missed, how long it had been since you’d spent any time with him. Your mood started to turn a little broody at the thought.

Maybe Benny could sense the turn your thoughts had taken, because once the pizza was done and the mess cleared away, he took one of your hands in his and urged you to stretch out on the bed next to him. He held you close, running a palm up and down one of your arms. Resting his chin on top of your head, he softly asked, “What’s wrong cher? I know that look anywhere and it never means anything good. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Inhaling deeply, you muttered, “I don’t…it’s just…”. You had a hard time finding the right words. He pulled back slightly and looked down at your. Concern was written all over his face. “You can tell me anything cher. Unless,” he hesitated, “I’m part of the problem.”

You sat up in shock. “What? No Benny, never. Why would you think that? No, I like having you here with me. In fact,” you squeezed the hand holding yours, “I like it a lot. It’s just, I hate when you have to leave. I hate that there’s so much for us to catch up on because it means there’s all this stuff I’m missing. I-I miss you when I’m away from you. That’s what’s wrong.” You could barely meet his eyes, feeling your face burning. You could sense Benny move to sit up beside you.

Two fingers pushed your chin up and forced you to look at him. You barely had a moment to take in his expression before his lips were devouring yours in a demanding kiss. It was hard and full of passion. You kissed him back with equal force, desperate to be close to him. His stubble scratched at you, fueling the fires inside. He moved the fingers from under your chin and cradled the back of your head, using his other hand to draw you into his lap. You straddled him, feeling the hard length of his erection growing in his pants. You felt your cunt getting wet for him, rubbing up against him just right. He broke away with a gasp. “You have no idea what you do to me woman. I need you darlin’, not just here and now, but tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. I need you beside me. I need you.”

“Benny,” you gasped out. He attacked your mouth again, tongue sliding out to press against the seam of your lips. You opened for him gladly, deepening the kiss. He swung you around to push your back to the bed, never once breaking the kiss. You moaned at the feeling of his body pressing down on yours. You spread your thighs so he could settle between them, lining your hips just right. His clothed cock rubbed you deliciously, sending bursts of pleasure through you. He groaned against your lips, rutting his cock into you harder. You squeezed his waist with your thighs, trapping him against you. He pulled away reluctantly.

“Cher, you’re wearing too many clothes. Gonna hafta do something about that,” he growled. Benny stood, quickly shedding his pants and shirt. Luckily, he’s already removed his boots when he arrived with the pizza. Soon he was standing before you in nothing but his boxers, tented at the front and damp with precum. Before you could react, he reached for your top and yanked it off of you. You hadn’t bothered with putting a bra on after showering, so your bare chest was left exposed. Your nipples hardened from the combination of the cool air and his hot gaze. You swear you heard him growl. It sent a fresh wave of lust through you. He pounced on your legs, dragging your shorts and panties down, tossing them on the floor. Running his hand back up your leg, he cupped your pussy with one heavy palm, both of you groaning.

He pressed you back down, resuming his place between your thighs. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, determined to keep him as close as possible. His mouth latched onto your neck, immediately finding that spot right below your ear that always made you whine. As if on cue, a high pitched keen left your mouth. Your hand flew up to bury in his hair. He nipped at your skin, soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. Soon, he was busy sucking his mark there, laying claim to you. Damn if that didn’t turn you on. You rocked your hips into him, needing to feel him inside you. Your cunt ached for Benny.

Lifting his head up and looking down at you, Benny’s eyes were blown wide with lust. He looked almost feral, sending another surge of arousal through you. Hearing your moan, he rolled his neck nice and slow. “Darlin’, I know what you’re needing, but I have needs too. And right now, I need to taste that pretty little pussy of yours. So I suggest you find something to hold onto.”

You mewled his name as he kissed down your body, taking a moment to suck a nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth the way you liked. Your hips arched off the bed as you writhed under him. He continued down your stomach, dipping his tongue into your navel to send a jolt of pleasure through you. Finally, finally he reached your aching cunt. He let out a loud groan when he saw how soaked you were for him. He lunged for your cunt, delving in deep with his tongue. He ate you like a starving man and you were all he craved. You clawed at the pillows, afraid that if you clutched at his hair you’d hurt him. Benny hooked his arms around your hips, holding you open for him as he licked and sucked at you. His beard scratched at you inner thighs, adding a delicious burn to all the pleasure. You were so far gone that you didn’t notice him move one of his hands from your hip until you felt the calloused tip of his finger prodding at your entrance. He slid the digit in, your silky heat taking it easily. He pumped into you nice and slow, building up speed as he added a second and third finger. He started putting more strength into it, fucking you with his hand. Just as his mouth moved up and you felt his lips wrap around your clit, the tip of his fingers caught your g-spot. You bucked up into him, almost as if you were trying to escape the pleasure. He just aimed for that spot with more determination and sucked hard on your clit.

It was too much. You reared up off the bed with the strength of your climax, pleasure crashing through you as you screamed his name for all to hear. Benny gradually slowed, allowing you to come back down while he lapped up your release. He raised his head from between your legs, face and beard coated with your slick. You trembled with the aftershocks of your orgasm and were only drawn back into the moment when you felt Benny moving up your body, peppering you with kisses. He loomed over you, braced on both elbows and claimed your lips in a demanding kiss. You moaned at the taste of yourself on him, your body gearing up for round two. You weren’t sure when he lost his boxers, but you could feel his hot length bumping against your hip. You spread your legs wide and hooked them over his hips, crossing your feet on top of his ass. Your arms came around to clutch at his shoulders, digging in ever so slightly with your nails. Benny broke away from you, staring so deep into your eyes it was almost like he could see your soul. “Love, can I have you? Not just now, but always. I meant it when I said I wanted all of my tomorrows to be with you.”

“Yes Benny. Yes. I want that too. I need you Benny. I love you.”  
  
Benny beamed down at you and pulled you in for another hard kiss. Reaching between the two of you with one hand, Benny lined himself up with your pussy and slid home, not stopping until he was fully seated in you. You whimpered at the fullness, his thick cock stretching you just right. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and gave you a moment to adjust. Your inner walls clenched at him in an effort to make him stay. He slowly withdrew and pushed back in, quickly setting up a rhythm. He fucked you faster and harder, the bed squeaking with the force of his thrusts. You clawed at his back, nails skidding off his sweat slicked skin. The two of you made an obscene symphony of skin slapping skin, moans and whimpers. The motel could have caught fire and you wouldn’t have noticed. All that mattered was this bed and the man you shared it with. Benny drove his hips into yours with bruising force, like he’d made it his goal to ensure you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. The coil in your belly got tighter and you felt yourself reaching that peak again. “Benny, I…I’m…”, you couldn’t get the words out. But he knew what you meant and knew what you needed. He slipped a hand between your bodies and rubbed at your clit hard and fast. That last little push was all you needed and an orgasm more intense than the last ripped through you. You nearly sobbed from the overwhelming sensations. Benny didn’t slow down, almost seemed like he couldn’t; he was desperately chasing his own release now. You cradled his head in your hands and whispered, “Come for me, Benny.”

And just like that, he spilled into you with a cry of your name. You moaned at the feeling of him filling you with all he had to give. It went on and on until finally he slowed his thrusts to a stop. You lay like that for a while, just trying to recover. Benny nuzzled into your chest as you held him close to your pounding heart. His softening cock slipped from you, drawing a small whine. He chuckled softly as he moved to pull back the blankets and cover the two of you. He drew you to him and you settled your head on his chest, draping an arm over his middle. He picked up your hand and brought it to his lips, kissing your knuckles and interlacing your fingers with his. You laughed at the feel of his beard tickling your fingers. Never taking his off of your joined hands, he murmured, “Shoulda got your ring out of my pocket. Now it’s all the way on the other side of the bed and I ain’t going anywhere.”

“My ring?” you asked in confusion. When the two of you had been making your whispered promises of tomorrows together, you’d assumed that it meant you would be traveling together, life on the road shared side by side. Hunters rarely married, and even if you allowed yourself to hope, Benny had technically been dead for over a hundred years and you didn’t exist according to the government.

“Darlin’, that ring has been burning a hole in my pocket for months now. I meant it when I said I wanted all of my tomorrows to have you in them. I want to share the rest of my days with you, however long that is. I was just a coward who didn’t think a woman like you would choose a vampire. Didn’t think I’d done anything to deserve your affections.”

You stared up at Benny for a long minute. He reached over and gently pushed pushed your gaping mouth shut. Galvanized into action, you pulled away from him, ignoring his sound of protest. You rolled over to the side of the bed and fished around on the floor. “Aha!” you exclaimed when you found your target. You dug into Benny’s pockets and closed your fingers around a small box. Drawing it out, you turned to Benny and tossed it at him, catching him in the chest. You met his gaze expectantly. Now it was his turn to gape at you, disbelief slowly melting away into a beaming smile. He opened up the box and took your left hand in his. The cool silver didn’t have any stones or ornate scrollwork. It was a plain band, sigils embossed into the metal. This was a hunter’s ring, made with practicality in mind. It was perfect.

“I know it’s not much, and I know we couldn’t really get married without some phony paperwork, but I love you. With all that I am, I love you.”

“Oh Benny,” you breathed out. “You made through all of my barriers, all of the little shields I used to keep myself from caring too much. You just waltzed right through them like they weren’t even there. You’re a part of me now Benny. You’re in my heart and there to stay. There won’t come a day where I don’t love you.” You leaned into him, meeting him halfway for a kiss that promised more to come. Tonight, and the day after that, and the day after that. For the rest of your tomorrows.


End file.
